Bouda
These strange and often solitary witches have a strong connection to curses, the evil eye, and hyenas. Alignment: Because of the dark nature of her magic, a bouda must be of an evil alignment. If a character with the bouda archetype ceases to be evil, she loses the ability to use all alternate class features granted by this archetype (but still retains all other witch class features), though she’s still considered to be a bouda when taking further levels in the witch class. A bouda regains use of all archetype alternate class features if she atones for her violations (see the Atonement spell). Abilities Fetish A bouda keeps a small fetish: sometimes a carved idol, other times a necklace adorned with teeth or bones. A bouda’s spells come from the will of evil spirits residing in the fetish, and its ability to hold spells functions in a manner identical to the way a witch’s spells are granted by her familiar. The bouda must commune with her fetish each day to prepare her spells and can only prepare spells stored in the fetish. At 3rd level, a bouda can use her fetish to deliver touch spells a number of times per day equal to 1/4 her witch level (minimum 1). When casting a touch spell, as a free action she can use this ability. When she does, she can deliver her spell as a ranged touch spell within a range of 30 feet. At 10th level, she can deliver these spells within a range of 60 feet. At 15th level and higher, she can deliver these spells within a range of 90 feet. This ability replaces the familiar class feature. Bouda’s Eye (Su) A bouda’s gaze can bestow ill fortune on her enemies. This hex can affect a creature within 30 feet that the bouda can see. The target takes a –2 penalty on one of the following (bouda’s choice): AC, ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks. The hex lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the bouda’s Intelligence modifier. A successful Will saving throw reduces the duration of the hex to 1 round. Once per day when the bouda uses this hex, she can impose two different penalties on the target instead of just one. If the bouda takes the evil eye hex, it increases the number of different penalties she can impose on the hex’s target by 1. At 8th level, the penalties imposed by this hex increase to –4. This is a mind-affecting effect. This hex must be taken as a bouda’s 1st-level hex, and only a bouda can take this hex. Hyena Shape (Su) At 10th level, a bouda gains the ability to turn into a hyena or dire hyena and back again a number of times per day equal to her Intelligencemodifier. This ability functions as beast shape II, except for the following. The effect lasts for 1 hour per witch level, or until the bouda changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. At 20th level, a bouda can change her form at will. If a bouda dies while in hyena shape, she does not revert back to her true form. The bouda does not lose the ability to speak while in animal form, and can communicate with hyenas and dire hyenas as if under the effects of speak with animals. Furthermore, while in this form, the bouda gains the benefit of the Natural Spell feat, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. This ability replaces the major hex granted at 10th level. Category:Archetypes Category:Witch Archetypes